Memento
by Rac80
Summary: What happens after the final scene in Beachead and beyond. a little D/V fluff. Angst warning...gets a bit sappy from chapter 10 on.
1. Chapter 1

Memento

***I do not own these characters or Stargate (and if I did would I be a happy camper!) no money is being made, etc…

**********little tag for _Beachhead,_ after Daniel leaves the infirmary**************

He felt better finally, wasn't light-headed anymore, and could actually stay awake. The past three days had been a blur, mostly sleeping, some talking to Sam and getting caught up. Now he was considered "fit" to leave his bed and be alone. He needed time to think. Why was she so impulsive? Why hadn't he listened? Why didn't he stop her? Daniel couldn't seem to stop prowling his quarters. He missed her, he ACTUALLY missed her. The silly chatter, complaining she was bored, and then the startling insight. Was she in the Ori galaxy? Would they burn her again? Daniel stopped to stare out at the stars; he relived seeing her burn alive. She was alone among those monsters.

With a shudder he put his hands in his pockets and kept moving. If he stopped he would loose her completely. She was still there, teasing the corners of his mind, he half expected her to come bouncing in saying "Daniel, you aren't getting rid of me that easily." He wanted to hear her say "My Daniel" with that possessive drawl in her voice one more time. What in hell was he thinking? He rubbed the back of his neck, he couldn't miss Vala? She was a fruitcake! She was crazy! She was unpredictable! She made him feel alive in a way he didn't think he had ever been before. Daniel groaned.

Daniel walked over to his jacket on the back of a chair. A silk fringe was hanging out of the pocket. He reached down and slowly pulled out the scarf. He balled it in his hand and remembered how he growled (jokingly) at her when he discovered she had ordered it on his credit card. He brought the scarf to his face, catching a whiff of Vala's perfume, which had been on his credit card too. He laughed to himself, his credit cards saw more use with Vala over the past few months than in the 10 years before. He really didn't mind, he felt after helping them find Merlin's cache of artifacts she deserved a few goodies. He paced the floor again, not realizing he was still holding her scarf. Was she ok? Had anyone hurt her?

Daniel Jackson heard the intercom announcing they were in Earth orbit and began hurriedly packing his bags. He stared at the scarf on the bed and pushed it into his jacket pocket again. He would save it for when his Vala returned to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*****I do not own these characters or Stargate (and if I did would I be a happy camper!) no money is being made, etc…

Still tag for _Beachhead_….This was a one-shot that kept talking to me! =P

Daniel walked slowly through the SGC. He didn't feel like going back to his cold empty apartment. If they should hear from Vala, he wanted to be here…He noticed Vala's door was open and the lights were one, he could hear voices, he rushed to the door to find a nurse and airman packing Vala's belongings.

"Hey! What is going on in here?" Daniel paused at the doorway. "What are you doing with Vala's things?"

"Dr. Jackson, General Landry asked us to pack up her stuff so this room will be available for VIPs as needed." The marine trailed off as Daniel headed back down the hallway.

"General" Daniel knocked and then entered Landry's office when bid. "Why are you having Vala's things thrown away?" Daniel stood with his hands in his pockets, trying to hide his agitation.

"Dr. Jackson, I am just having Vala's things put into storage. We will be doing some negotiations that will require use of those quarters. If she returns, her things will be returned to her." Landry stared up at Daniel, noting his tense stance and silently chuckling, so the good doctor was more interested in Miss Mal Doran than he would have others believe. "We'll just keep them in storage for the usual three months." Landry waited to see what Jackson would do with that information.

"Three months? Then what? You will throw them out! No, Vala will be back but it might take longer than three months." Daniel was getting agitated at the idea of Vala not returning to him…no the SGC. He began pacing in front of Landry's desk. "I don't want her to return home to find we have thrown away her belongings like so much trash. She needs to trust that we will wait for her."

"What do you suggest I do? Build alien storage units here in the SGC? We have limited space, Dr. Jackson, and unless you want to give up your office space…" Landry let his comments trail off.

"I'll take her stuff to my place" Daniel couldn't believe he was actually saying that. But he knew it was the right thing to do. "If the military can pack her stuff up and deliver it to my place, I will store it for her."

Several hours later, Daniel stood in the doorway to his spare room. Piled everywhere were boxes. Some had lacey things peeking out, others were filled with what looked suspiciously like fashion magazines, and there were even a few stuffed animals. Daniel went to close the door as he walked away, but somehow couldn't.

As the months slipped by he left that door open so he could be reminded of Vala.


	3. Chapter 3

***I do not own these characters or Stargate (and if I did would I be a happy camper!) no money is being made, etc…

Still tag for _Beachhead_….This was a one-shot that keeps talking to me! =P

Chapter 3

As the months slipped by, more stuff was added to the spare room. First were the fashion magazines (and the one travel magazine) that Vala had subscribed to, which arrived monthly at his apartment. He would put them on her…. on the spare room bed. Next were the holiday gifts. While he was shopping with Sam at the mall, he noticed several little things from a bottle of perfume to basket of bath salts he thought Vala would like. He even picked her up some inexpensive earrings and a necklace. These gift wrapped presents joined the magazines in "her" room.

He would put other "things" with her stuff: a soft throw he saw that matched her eyes, some silly fluffy bedroom slippers, and a box of hair baubles he knew would make her eyes sparkle. He left that door open, sometimes sitting on the bed and wondering how Vala was, if she was even still alive. Daniel _knew_ she was alive somehow, Vala was a survivor, a fighter; she would find a way to come back to him….to the SGC.

"How are you DanielJackson?" Teal'c walked into Daniel's office. He had his hands behind his back as usual.

"Oh I'm fine" Daniel didn't bother looking up from the parchment he was working on. "Do you need some help on something?"

"Yes DanielJackson, I have purchased something for ValaMalDoran and General Landry said you are storing her belongings. I wanted you to add this to them." Teal'c brought his hands forward and placed an intricately carved small wooden box on Daniel's desk.

"What is it?" Daniel was very curious what Teal'c could have bought for Vala.

"It is a Kalcurian wind chime. She once told me her mother had put one outside of her window and she would fall to sleep listening to it. Once she returns to the SGC, she can enjoy it." Teal'c nodded to Daniel as he made his way from the room.

Daniel opened the box and stared at the lovely wind chime. Vala had the most unusual effect on people. For Teal'c to spend time in an off-world market shopping for Vala was quite the surprise.

About two weeks later, Sam stopped by his office, carrying a Victoria's Secret Bag.

"Ok is there something you need to tell me Sam?" Daniel chuckled.

"No, this is for Vala." Sam chuckled at the expression of surprise on Daniel's face. "We had looked at one of their catalogs and she loved this item, when I saw it go on sale I bought it for her. You can just store it until she comes home." Sam laughed as she left the room.

That was one package Daniel was not going to peek at. He realized that the space pirate had affected more people than he realized.

Her "room" in his apartment began to fill up slowly. A down comforter from Carolyn Lam, a few romance novels from one of the girls who worked in the commissary; she thrust them at Daniel and ran off crying, some boots for the winter from Cam, and a collection of fishing lures from Jack O'Neill. The last had Daniel shaking his head, but he knew everyone wanted Vala back.

After the incident with the communication device, Daniel found himself worrying more and more about Vala. Alone and pregnant with a child of the Ori? She must be terrified. One day he found himself staring in the window of a toy store. There were two giraffes there; a large mama and small baby. The mama was about 4 feet tall, the baby less than 2 feet. Daniel added them to the collection waiting for Vala's return.


	4. Chapter 4

***A/N—due to a typo the winter boots were from Cam and not SAM! Sorry for the confusion.

***I do not own these characters or Stargate (and if I did would I be a happy camper!) no money is being made, etc…

*****this is a tag to _Flesh and Blood._ ********

Chapter 4

Daniel looked around Vala's quarters, making sure the SF's had gotten everything from his spare room of hers. Everything appeared to be there from the Christmas presents to the wind chime to the giraffes. He had put a list on her bureau detailing who had given her what so she would know who to thank. He did not put himself on the list, he didn't want thanks, he was simply relieved she was back. Daniel slowly closed the door behind him and left the SGC for home.

Vala assured Dr. Lam that she felt fine and was able to be alone. Cam and Teal'c had offered to walk her to her room and Sam was waiting to help her get back into bed. Sam had promised to bring her meals and sit with her so she wouldn't feel alone, but for Vala it wasn't Sam she wanted to see. Since she got back to the SGC, Daniel had only visited her once briefly. He spent time with her on the trip back to Earth on the Odyssey, talking about what had been happening here and even telling her jokes. One night she had a horrible nightmare about the Ori burning her and discovered that Daniel was sitting by her bed as she slept. She had cried in his arms for a while, enjoying the feeling of protection she always got from him. She had wanted him to bring Adria to the Odyssey instead of her, but he had informed her that she was the one he was concerned about. It seemed that now he regretted being nice to her.

Cam and Teal'c held her door and she entered her old quarters. There was so much stuff there.

"oh my is this all for me?" She excitedly asked them.

"Indeed, ValaMalDoran, many people missed you and wanted to give you small gifts." Teal'c bowed slightly to her.

"You too Muscles?" Vala winked at Teal'c. He gave her a slight smile and picked up a small carved wooden box and presented it to her. When she saw the wind chimes she squealed again and hugged him.

"Princess, Jackson left a list of who gave you each item, so you can thank them properly." Cam passed her the list. She quickly scanned it.  
"Boots, Cam? Is it winter? Can we build a snowperson?" Vala twinkled at Cam.

He grinned back, "Sorry Princess you missed the snow by a couple of months, but they will work for next year, or if we find an ice planet. Here's Sam, Vala get rest, that is was Dr. Lam ordered." Cam and Teal'c left Sam and Vala alone.

Vala read the list and looked at the gifts one by one. She thanked Sam for the sexy negligee and picked up a romance novel to read. She spotted Daniel's Christmas gifts and squealed again. "He bought me presents, Sam!" Vala tore into the gifts like a five year old at a birthday party." Oh my, he bought me perfume, some pretty jewelry and salt?" Vala turned a puzzled expression to Sam. Sam explained the use of bath salts and Vala grinned at her. "He really is the most thoughtful man."

After Vala was settled into bed she asked Sam "Did they leave my room like this the whole time I was gone?"

"No, Vala. The SGC needed the room so your things were stored at Daniel's. He is also responsible for the things not on the list that you wondered about. I don't know why he didn't take credit" Sam shrugged "But that is Daniel."

Vala nodded at Sam and decided she needed to think a bit more. Once Sam left, Vala made a list of all the things Daniel had bought her: a blanket, slippers, hair frillies, jewelry, bath stuff, stuffed animals, and some really nice perfume. She needed to find an appropriate way to thank him. She didn't want to tease him or proposition him; she needed to really think about this. Vala curled up with the baby giraffe Daniel gave her and slept with a smile on her face. It was good to be home.


	5. Chapter 5

***I do not own these characters or Stargate (and if I did would I be a happy camper!) no money is being made, etc…

Chapter 5

Daniel walked through the halls of the SGC on Monday morning yawning. It had been a singularly unproductive weekend. He had taken home some manuscripts that needed translating but had been unable to focus on them. His apartment felt empty without Vala's stuff stored in his spare room. He found himself staring off into space, wondering how she was recuperating and had to stop himself from calling to check on her. He liked Vala, but was not ready to deal with the endless sexual innuendo and advances that he felt were to surely come if she discovered how much he had worried. He had a cup of coffee in one hand and a bag containing her latest copies of her subscriptions in the other. He was juggling a chocolate muffin for her as well. Daniel paused outside Vala's door.

"Come in" Vala replied to Daniel's knock. Upon entering he was presented with her lovely backside wriggling under the bed. "I'm just putting ….ooof"

Daniel had placed everything on her bureau and pulled her from under the bed by her ankles. "Are you crazy? Dr. Lam said you needed rest! Get back to bed now!" Daniel's worried gaze raked Vala's face, checking for any sign of injury.

"Daniel!" Vala squealed and threw her arms around Daniel knocking him off balance. As she landed on top of him, his hands steadied her hips. She smiled delightedly at him. "Oh my, did you see all the presents everyone gave me? Of course you did! People here actually like me! I have gotten presents before but only because I was their Goddess, these are REAL gifts." Vala jumped to her feet and began talking even faster. "Carolyn gave me a wonderful comforter she called it, Sam bought me something sexy" She paused to wink at Daniel. "I have winter boots, books, and look" she threw open her bathroom door. "There are the wind chimes Muscles gave me. No wind but if I turn on the fan in here they chime a little." Vala turned back to Daniel, her face filled with happiness.

"You are a nice person Vala, people like you." Daniel smiled to see her so excited. "We all missed you a lot."

Daniel looked around the room to see that Vala had once again put her own stamp on it. The bed had the new comforter and a giraffe on it. Her hair clips and makeup were scattered on the bureau, and she had her magazines and novels on the bedside table. She had obviously settled back into life at the SGC.

"Daniel, I need to buy something, Sam called them Thank you cards. Do you know where I would find them? Are they expensive? I want people to know I appreciate them." Vala looked slightly uncertain, as if she wasn't sure how Daniel would react. Whenever she had asked his help in the past, he acted as if she was imposing too much. After all that time in the Ori galaxy, she had begun to appreciate how dependent on Daniel she had been and how truly kind he was..

"They are cards you can buy at any stationery store. IF Dr. Lam Okays it, I can take you to one this afternoon; maybe we'll get lunch and a movie too." Daniel smiled at the squeal that erupted from Vala. She danced around the room.

"Oh Daniel, it has been months since I have felt this relaxed. I can be me without worrying the Ori will strike me down. I need to get ready" She began shooing Daniel towards the door.  
"Vala we won't leave for a few more hours" Daniel laughed "I will okay it with Dr. Lam." Daniel was outside her door with coffee in hand before he realized it. Still chuckling, he headed for the infirmary.

"Darling, I won't need your credit cards" Vala popped her head out of her door. "Gen. Landry said your government approved a small, and believe me it is very small, finder's fee for the treasure I found in Avalon." The door closed rapidly.

Daniel was still chuckling when he entered the infirmary. He found Dr. Lam and consulted about Vala's fitness to be off base.

"Don't let her do too much; she shouldn't carry anything over 5 pounds, if she gets pale make her rest, plenty of fluids, and a good meal." Dr. Lam smiled at Daniel. "It will be good for her to have a change of scenery for a while." She realized she was talking to Daniel's back and laughed to herself.

Three hours later, Daniel was back to waiting outside Vala's door. He knocked again. "Get a move on Vala, we need to be leaving." He couldn't believe that she was making him wait. The door opened and Vala stood there with a beautiful smile on her face. The coral pink top made her look radiant. Suddenly Daniel's mouth was very dry.

"No need to sweat Darling, I am ready." Vala pirouetted for him. "Do I look ok?"

Daniel simply nodded, not daring to voice his compliments. She was such a beautiful woman she would only laugh at him and add another notch to her belt. He had always felt that Vala was only playing a game with him because he blushed and got flustered. He placed on hand on the small of her back. "We need to get going if we are going to a movie this afternoon." Daniel had found a local theater showing a romantic comedy for their afternoon matinee. He wanted to treat Vala to a "normal day on Earth".

They left the base and headed to the local mall. Daniel kept sneaking glances at Vala, unused to her being so quiet. She sat quietly in his SUV, watching the world out the window, seeming lost in her thoughts. This was the first change he noticed in Vala, the quiet and stillness that would overtake her at times. Before she went to the Ori galaxy she was always a whirlwind of words and action, now there were times she seemed to retreat into herself. It was going to be a fun afternoon.

A/N—this story just keeps growing…..


	6. Chapter 6

***I do not own these characters or Stargate (and if I did would I be a happy camper!) no money is being made, etc…

Chapter 6

Vala walked quietly beside Daniel. It had been a wonderful day. The mall was incredible. She had bought stationery, clothes, shoes, a handbag, and had enjoyed just wandering the stores. Daniel had been so patient walking around with her, carrying all her bags of purchases, actually insisting on it. Vala grinned, she knew it was only because of doctor's orders, but it was still nice to feel protected. That had been one of the sweet things about Tomin, his protectiveness of her initially. She forced thoughts of Tomin, the Ori, and Adria away. They were not going to ruin her day with Daniel.

He took her to a "family style" place for lunch. The music was loud; the décor a bit on the strange side, but watching all of the families together was fun. She and Daniel were given a small table off to one side and Vala enjoyed watching all of the activity. Vala was interested at the variety of options offered by the restaurant and made sure she had something chocolate and gooey for dessert. She enjoyed her meal but couldn't have any alcohol due to her medications. She didn't really mind, the day seemed perfect as it was. Licking off her spoon she glanced idly around the room.

"Darling, do these young men and women serving food here have other jobs or is this it? I know the people who work in the mess hall are also soldiers, what else do these people do?" Vala scooped another spoonful of chocolate and ice cream into her mouth.

"Some are college students, some work several other jobs, and some are still in high school." Daniel smiled at Vala, at her puzzled look he continued, "Waiting tables is considered a low level job here, people only do it while working on their education or deciding what they will do in the future. Many of these servers are students, this helps pay the bills."

"Daniel, did you do this to go to university?" Vala questioned Daniel. He blushed a bit and looked uncomfortable. "why Daniel what is wrong?" Vala hadn't seen Daniel look so uncomfortable since she last…. Well forget about that too.

"I had a full scholarship so I didn't have to work through college. That means my tuition and books and room and board were all covered." Daniel didn't meet Vala's eyes.

"Why would that embarrass you Darling?" Vala queried. She couldn't understand why Daniel would be bothered by getting his education for free.

"It was because I was so smart and young; I started college at 15, years before the average student did. I was very smart, freakishly smart..." Daniel mumbled a bit

"What did you say?" Vala leaned forward to try to catch Daniel's words.

"I said that is why I am not 'good' with people. I am not comfortable with regular people, give me an alien or ancient culture and I am fine, but modern Americans are sometimes beyond me." Daniel shrugged.

Vala smiled. She was starting to understand Daniel much better now. She had always thought he seemed more comfortable off world than walking around Earth and now she understood why. He was more comfortable as an observer than as a participant.

"I am finished" Vala dropped her spoon into the ice cream bowl. "You said something about a movie, right?" She began to look around "I need to freshen up and use a restroom?" Daniel stopped a waitress to show Vala to the rest room. As he waited for Vala he thought about today. It was the most normal day he had ever spent with a woman and she was an alien. He actually felt like he, like they fit into the shoppers at the mall, the families eating in the restaurant. Vala hadn't done or said one thing to purposely embarrass him at all.

Later…

Once they had settled into their seats in the theater, Daniel passed the big bucket of popcorn to Vala, balancing the nachos and supersized drink on the arm of his seat. He removed the candy bars from his pocket and tried to get comfortable. "Vala how do you do it?" he queried.

"Do what Darling?" Vala asked around a mouthful of buttered popcorn. She reached for one of the family sized candy bars Daniel had placed on his lap. Her fingers brushed across his thigh and he glanced at her to see if the move was purposeful or not. He did not notice the slight smirk on her face before she took a sip of her drink.

"How do you stay so slender with all that you eat? You had a snack at the mall; we then had lunch, and now this. How do you do it? I know the women at the SGC would love to know." Daniel knew he was setting himself up for one of her innuendos, but he was curious.

"Why darling I never thought you noticed!" Vala winked at Daniel then lowered her voice a bit. "Seriously I think it had something to do with Qetesh. Ever since we parted ways, I have needed less sleep and not had any trouble staying slim than before. I think my metabolism was sped up by her." Vala answered him. "Not exactly an ideal way to diet is it?" She grinned at Daniel.

The lights went down as the previews began. Daniel sat in the dark not watching the screen but watching the amazing woman next to him. He realized that compared to the life she had led, he did count as "normal". She had been so much fun to be with; he had forgotten all she had gone through.

Several hours later after leaving Vala at the SGC, Daniel prepared for bed by emptying his pockets. He looked at the ticket stub for the movie and smiled. Vala had enjoyed her first visit to a movie theater; she was like a child: wide-eyed and silent trying to catch everything that happened on the big screen. Daniel put the ticket stub in the corner of his dresser mirror to remind him of the day with Vala.


	7. Chapter 7

***I do not own these characters or Stargate (and if I did would I be a happy camper!) no money is being made, etc…

Chapter 7

Vala had spent the day writing her thank you notes for the gifts people had given her. She had consulted with Samantha and Carolyn on how to word them. She was pleased that so many people cared for her. She was puzzled a bit over something that Carolyn had said about giving an actual gift instead of a thank you note if someone had done a kindness or good deed for you. Daniel storing her belongings had been a large service and deserved more than a little card. Vala went to find Sam.

"Hey Sam, can I ask you a couple of questions? I want to give Daniel a thank you gift, what do you suggest?" Vala grabbed a chair in Sam's lab and slumped into it.

Sam looked up from her computer and had to hide a smile at Vala's demeanor. She was very focused on the desk, not raising her eyes to meet Sam's. Sam knew that Vala liked the people she had met on Earth, well mostly, but Daniel was special to Vala and it was obvious that Vala was special to Daniel even if he wouldn't openly admit it. She thought it was sweet of Vala to want to get something special for Daniel.

"Something historical maybe?" Sam offered. "Another tablet or artifact?" Sam threw out more choices. She smiled when Vala grinned and squealed.

"I need to talk to Muscles!" Vala rushed from the room. Sam shook hear head and went back to her computer.

Over the next three days, Vala and Teal'c appeared to be very busy consulting the star charts the SGC had complied from the Tok'ra, the Ancients database, the Abydos Cartouche, and even information from various allies. The one person they hadn't consulted was Daniel and he was feeling a bit…miffed, if he was honest. He considered himself a bit of an expert on the various planets that had been visited. Yet whenever he was around, Vala would shush Teal'c and turn over her notebook so Daniel couldn't see what she was writing. He wondered what Vala was plotting and when he approached Sam or Cam with his concerns they simply smiled and told him not to worry. It was enough to make his head ache that everyone else seemed to know what she planning, but no one would tell him. He kept telling himself that Vala getting a hobby that wasn't pestering him was a good thing, but he felt very shut out and alone. As he sat at his desk attempting to decipher a parchment that SG6 had brought back, he couldn't keep his mind focused, what was Vala up to?

"Hey Jackson! Mission briefing in ten" Mitchell poked his head into Daniel's office and was off again before Daniel could ask him anything. Daniel didn't remember that a mission was scheduled and HE was usually the one who gave the briefings to rest of the team. Puzzled, Daniel followed Cam to the briefing room. He found Landry, Sam, Teal'c, and Vala waiting for their arrival. Daniel threw himself into one of the chairs and frowned at the rest of his "team", since when had he been left out of the planning? Vala hopped up and walked to the screen at the head of the table. She nodded and Sam started a power-point presentation showing a star map with a large red X on it.

"This is P4X-585, otherwise known as Gratian Aga Vosa, a planet with no current human, Jaffa, or any other population on it." Vala nodded to Sam and the screen changed to what was obviously a MALP scan showing some vegetation and ruins, lots of ruins.

"There is evidence that it was once a thriving planet with a vast city near their Stargate. There are many ruins with writings and even what looks like the remains of libraries and museums. Some think it may have been an education center at some point." Vala turned back to the table and smiled blindingly at Daniel. Daniel was staring at the pad of paper in front of him, "Gratian Aga Vosa? That is Ancient, translates to…oh this is weird…the name of the planet is 'Thank You'?" Daniel looked up puzzled. Everyone seemed to be staring at him. Vala's grin just got brighter if possible. He caught a slight smirk on Teal'c's face and both Sam and Cam were busily drinking their coffees. General Landry was simply looking at him as if he thought Daniel was the biggest idiot he knew.

Landry stood up "ok SG1, you have a go….and take Vala with you. Gate room in 30 minutes."

Daniel missed the wink Vala threw at Landry and walked out feeling a bit disgruntled, since when were missions decided without his input? Daniel was quiet all through the preparations for the mission; he didn't even rise to the bait when Mitchell accused him of sulking. It seemed there was some sort of joke being played and it was on him. He never liked the feeling of having others laugh at him that had happened way too often when he was younger.

"Chevron seven engaged" Walter's voice was heard over the intercom. Daniel glanced sideways at Vala; she seemed so excited that she couldn't stand still. It was like she was ready to jump out of her skin. She was beaming and wiggling and simply excited. Daniel began to wonder if Vala knew of some "treasure" on the planet and had conned SG1 into helping her find it.

Once they stepped through the gate, Daniel couldn't help but feel a bit intrigued by what he saw. The climate appeared dry and that had helped to preserve the statues and structures around them. Walking over to an obelisk, he dug out his brushes and began to wipe sand away from the surface. "Well this is in Ancient all right. There is a word here …looks like Erudia…that is education….I think Vala was right about this place being an education center." Daniel turned to Vala with a suspicious look on his face. "And what is in it for you Vala?"

Vala's smile dimmed a bit, "I just wanted to say thank you for being so kind to me Daniel. I remembered this place when Qetesh was on the run. She hid in these ruins from Ba'al once. I asked the rest of the team to help me find it and make sure it was safe for you to explore." By this time had Vala turned away from him, nearly in tears, and the rest of his team was glaring at Daniel.

Suddenly Daniel realized what a jerk he had been. He motioned Cam and the others to leave and he walked up to Vala. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder. She stiffened a bit as he gently turned her around. "Thank you for this place, Vala. I could get lost here quite happily. I really do appreciate all of the work and thought you put into this mission." Daniel gave her a hug. "Don't stand there, tell me what you think I might find most interesting." Daniel smiled at Vala as she began to show him what she remembered of this place.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

***I do not own these characters or Stargate (and if I did would I be a happy camper!) no money is being made, etc…***

A/N-This takes place during _Memento Mori_ – I have used part of the transcript in this chapter.

"Your date has taken ill…she was escorted outside by another gentleman." with that phrase the waiter had voiced one of Daniel's worst fears: losing someone he cared about again. He rushed from the restaurant, cursing himself for letting Vala out of his sight and not bringing a couple of burly Marines along for protection. He stooped and picked up the silk flower that she had worn in her hair. He brought it to his face catching a faint whiff of her perfume. With the flower crushed in his hand, he called the SGC and reported Vala's abduction.

In retrospect, he felt a bit of a fool for that pompous speech he gave her, telling her he was proud of her "progress"; like she was a dog waiting to be petted. Daniel had planned this dinner for several reasons, not the least was to say thank you for showing them, well really _him_, the ruins on P4X-585. The ruins had been extensive and in excellent shape, for ruins that is. Being there reminded him why he always enjoyed field work so much.

Back at the SGC, General Landry tried to reassure Daniel. "We've got the local authorities searching the area and conducting interviews with every possible witness. So far they've come up empty."

"General, there's no question the Trust is behind her disappearance. I mean, they're the only ones with the resources capable of pulling something like this off," Daniel insisted. The hand in his pocket kept a tight hold on to Vala's silk flower, almost feeling if he lets it go, he will lose her.

Sitting at his desk through the night, Daniel couldn't seem to focus on anything but the flower in his pocket. What was the Trust doing to her? How much more torture would she have to face in her life? Earth was supposed to be an Ori and Goa'uld- free zone; Vala should be able to leave the base without worrying about her safety.

Mitchell walked into his office, "Jackson! Rise and shine."

Daniel was awakened from the light doze he had fallen into. "What is it? Wh— what's, what's goin' on?" He felt for his glasses and put them on.

"Barrett, he came through for us. He just sent over a list of suspected Trust safe houses. Hopefully our girl's in one of 'em." Mitchell hurried out the door and Daniel followed.

After unsuccessful raids on the safe houses, Daniel was swamped by frustration again. He denied everyone's assumption she had been killed in the warehouse that had blown up, he was not giving up on Vala. He even took over the interviewing of the Trust operative named Weaver, using Teal'c as the muscle. Daniel usually did his investigations in a book, rarely trying to strong-arm anyone. When he saw Weaver's smug face, he fought with a strong desire to bloody the other man's nose. He gave up and left Teal'c to do whatever was necessary to get the information they needed about Vala.

The more Daniel learned about what Athena/Charlotte Mayfield was looking for, the deeper his worries grew about Vala. What did the discharge of the memory device do to her? Why hadn't she called the SGC or him? Daniel had insisted she memorize his cell and home telephone numbers. He glanced at the pile of papers and books on his desk and felt the need to get out of his office for a while.

He found himself pacing the hallway by Vala's quarters; he let himself in her room and turned on the light. He wandered around the room touching her hairbrush, smelling her perfume, and looking at the stuffed animals on her bed. Since when had Vala become so important to him? Lately he found himself waking in the night, when he managed to sleep, wondering if she was safe. He sat on the edge of her bed. Chuckling to himself over the comments he knew she would be making with him in her quarters, he tried to not give into his fears. He had to believe in her return. Hell, she had returned from the Ori galaxy against all odds. It was obvious that Adria had plans for her "mother" as well. Yet one more evil Vala needed protection from.

"Thought I would find you here Jackson," Cam walked into Vala's quarters. "We have a lead on our girl; she is at a local precinct. It seems she isn't telling anyone her name." Daniel jumped up and raced past Mitchell down the hallway. "Hey, I have the car keys!" Mitchell hurried after Daniel, making sure Vala's door was closed.

Later-

Daniel watched in frustration as Cam commandeered a motorcycle to chase down the car that had abducted Vala. He needed to see for himself that Vala was safe. He paced the detective's office in the precinct, waiting for word on Vala or Mitchell. Once the bodies of the Trust operatives had been recovered, the SGC homed in on Mitchell's transponder. Finding Mitchell had been disappointing, because Vala was not with him. They received notice that she was seen entering a warehouse in the district she had fled from three weeks previously and they went to find her, carrying zats because no one wanted her hurt.

"Vala? Vala, it's me, Daniel. We know you're in here. There's nowhere else you could've gone." Daniel walked slowly into the warehouse, alert for any sign of Vala.

"Vala? I know you're scared. But we're not here to hurt you. We can help you remember." He heard the noise of the firefight between the rest of his team and the Trust operatives. He kept moving, looking for a place where Vala would hide to protect herself.

Suddenly Vala was before him, pointing a pistol at his head. "Get out of my way," there was fear in Vala's voice. "Get out of my way or I will shoot you."

Looking into her pain-filled eyes, Daniel knew that he had to regain her trust. He put the zat on the floor and faced her with both arms raised. "You don't remember who you are, but I do. You won't shoot."

Daniel took a slow step in her direction and used his most soothing tone, "If I let you go, I know you're gonna make yourself disappear. You've been running so long it's almost second nature to you. You don't remember it, but you made a decision to stop running. It's over. Now it's time to come home."

Vala began to bite her lower lip, tears falling from her eyes as she shakily asks, "Daniel?"

Daniel took the gun from her hand and pulled her into his arms. With his arms anchoring her to him he can finally take a deep breath. As she sobs into his shoulder, it takes everything in him not to cry too. He tucks his head into her hair, feeling her arms around him, able for the first time in three weeks to believe that it is over.

That night, as Daniel readies himself for bed, he cleans out his pockets and finds the silk flower, still smelling faintly of Vala's perfume. With a smile, he tucks it into his bedside table. If anyone saw that he kept it, all of his protestations that it wasn't a date would definitely not be believed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

***I do not own these characters or Stargate (and if I did would I be a happy camper!) no money is being made, etc…*****

***A/N I did not like the way the nightmares Vala had in _Memento Mori_ was ignored so here is my solution! ****

Many, many, many thanks to Becca my wonderful beta for this story. You rock girl!

It was 2:30 am and Daniel stood quietly by Vala's closed door in his sleep pants and t-shirt, as he had done every night since she left the infirmary six days ago. The disturbing sound of whimpers and thrashing heard through the door as Vala dealt with her nightmares, once again set him on edge. Closing his eyes, he debated the wisdom of what he was doing, only to open them as Vala began to scream. He quickly swiped his access card and entered her room. Swiftly crossing to the bed, he gathered the writhing figure into his arms. "Shhhh, sweetheart, it is all over now." Daniel tried to soothe her. Holding Vala in his arms, one hand caressed her hair and back over and over as he rocked her gently.

Sitting at the head of her bed, with Vala held close, he cursed the Trust and Athena/Charlotte Mayfield for these dreams. Messing with her memories had only brought back the horrors she had endured as Qetesh's host. Daniel was aware that the only way Vala could have dealt with those memories would be to bury them very deep in her subconscious. Dr. Lam had given Vala sleeping pills, but that only meant that Vala slept through these dreams. He'd noticed it the first night she was in the infirmary when he had been unwilling to let her out of his sight. She had begun thrashing after a few hours of sleep and only his talking softly to her and holding her had quieted her down. This had lasted throughout her infirmary stay. When she awoke she remembered nothing of the dreams.

Slowly she began to quiet, snuggling into his arms. And so, began his nightly torture…holding this beautiful woman. Vala always seemed to be most comfortable when she wrapped herself around him. There were times when he felt more like a monk, but not with Vala. In all the years since Sha're's death, he had only occasionally felt a spark of interest in a woman. It never became stronger. Since the day he met her, his hormones had kicked into over-drive and it irritated the hell out of him. Only Vala could get that reaction from him. She made him want to scream more often than not, but he couldn't stay away from her. He found her endless nonsense to be charming as well as annoying, he found he couldn't keep his eyes off her no matter what she wore; she was as attractive in a flight suit as she was in form-fitting leather. He had discovered hidden depths to her, ones she tried to hide with flirtation and bravado. She was intelligent and very clever and there were times when she had amazing insights into a problem. She made him laugh and also made him think. Vala truly was a puzzle and the problem was that Daniel liked solving puzzles.

As he held her, trying to comfort her, he thought back to the afternoon last week when, for some reason he could not explain, he'd visited Sol's Diner to let Sal and his employees know that Vala was home and safe. He'd thanked the man for all he had done for Vala. As Daniel had sat there sipping coffee, he heard about everything Vala had done for her co-workers and the customers there. She'd only been there three weeks, but she had made a deep impression on them all. When a whimper escaped her, Daniel lightly kissed her hair and she settled down. His thoughts returned to Sol's and the very large man who had sat beside Daniel and asked if "Val was okay" and "tell her that Don says anything she needs, anyone she wants hurt, and Don will do it for her." Daniel was left with the impression that "Don" wasn't sure if Daniel needed hurting for having left Vala alone. Then two children of "Val's" regular customers had colored get well messages on paper placemats for Vala, when Daniel gave them to her; she had carefully placed them on her table in the infirmary and then proceeded to ask Daniel hundreds of questions about everyone he had seen at the diner. He glanced at the woman draped over him and realized just how she affected everyone around her. Vala had a way of making whomever she was with feel she was interested in learning about them. It was part of her considerable charm. At first he had thought it was a skill she developed to con people, but Daniel had come to realize it was just part of her curiosity about everything around her.

Sleepy, Daniel found himself sliding down into the bed still holding Vala. He knew what would happen; he would awake in a few hours with her enfolded in his embrace and know he had to leave before she woke up. These quiet hours of the night were his slice of heaven with Vala, an indication of what could be with them, if he could ever trust her, which he couldn't. He knew that if they ever had sex, he would be completely head over heels in love with her, but she would kiss him on the cheek and say "thank you darling" on her way to the next challenging man. Instead he settled for having her draped over him, being able to touch her and comfort her as she slept, to pretend, even if only for a night, that she was his to love and care for. Daniel stifled a groan, _oh god, I am even more lost than I realized._

Vala stirred a bit, trying to find a more comfortable position. Daniel slid further into the bed until he was lying beside her. He pulled her into his body, letting her head settle on his shoulder, her arms around his waist, and one leg between his two. This had become their sleeping position over the past few nights, it was the one position that Vala seemed to rest the most comfortably in. He had tried just sleeping next to her, but inevitably she would fall into a nightmare again. Only with his holding her did she seem to sleep peacefully. There was a slight smile on her face as she slept which made Daniel wonder what she dreamt about. Holding both a fantasy and trouble in his arms, Daniel fell asleep.

"Good morning, Darling." Daniel opened one eye to see Vala smiling seductively at him. Her hair was brushing his chest seductively and her throaty purr was doing things to his hormones.

"Uh, Morning, Vala." Daniel gave her a half-grin as he struggled to move away from her. He was fighting a battle with himself and hoping Vala wouldn't notice.

"Oh, no you don't, my Daniel, I want to know why I awoke to find you in my bed?" Vala resolutely clung to him. "It was a marvelous surprise to wake all wrapped up in your arms, but why?" Vala looked seriously at Daniel. "All joking aside, why are you here?"

Rumpled and half asleep, Daniel sat up in the bed, "You have been having nightmares since you returned. About your life as Qetesh I think. It seemed to be the only way to comfort you."

"I was having those nightmares while at Sol's too. I would stay awake for hours to avoid them. I wondered why I was sleeping so much better, I thought it was the sleeping pills." Vala slumped on to the other side of the bed, no longer clinging to Daniel. "Will this never end?"

"Vala, maybe you need to talk to Dr. Hutchinson or Dr. Mackenzie about these dreams. Maybe they can help you suppress these memories again." Daniel reached for one of Vala's hands. "I will be with you every step of the way."

Vala smiled sweetly at Daniel, "thank you, Daniel, you are a good friend. No wonder you look like you have hardly slept these past few nights. I am sorry my nightmares were bothering you." Daniel smiled at her, "Vala it wasn't a bother, that's what friends are for."

Daniel decided it was wiser not to tell Vala that he had slept better with her than he had alone for a long, long time. "Since you are awake I'll go. I…I uh need to shower and stuff." Daniel stood and slowly backed away from the bed. Vala lying on her bed was way too tempting for him.

His getaway was not to be that easy; Vala jumped off the bed and threw her arms around Daniel. "I really do think you are wonderful, Daniel."

Then she kissed him, the problem was Daniel kissed her back. The next thing he knew his arms were around her and he was devouring her mouth. He pressed her to him and his hands were definitely doing some exploring. He finally pulled back and gazed into Vala's face, her eyes were closed and she looked….well too damn good.

Daniel dropped his arms and backed away from Vala, reached for the door and left. Outside the room he stood still to catch his breath, what had just happened in there? He shook his head at his own weakness and headed towards his own quarters and a nice cold shower.

Vala stood there staring dreamily at the door. Daniel had just kissed her! As she crawled back into her bed she noticed a pair of socks. She never wore socks to bed! Daniel's! Too bad, they were hers now. Putting his socks on her feet she snuggled into the bed again.


	10. Chapter 10

***I do not own these characters or Stargate (and if I did would I be a happy camper!) no money is being made, etc…

****this is after The Quest Part II- Daniel/Merlin has been taken by Adria…..*****

A/N – as always thanks to Becca for being a fabulous beta. =D

Chapter10

Sweating, Vala sat up in bed. It was the damn nightmares again. With Daniel missing, she never slept more than three or four hours at a time. Every night it was the same, awake at 1:00 or 2:00 in the morning, trembling from the memories of Qetesh, then the worry about Daniel would begin. So much happened in the search for Merlin's weapon; the tests they needed to finish, the automatic relocations from lab to lab, just one step ahead of Adria, Daniel downloading Merlin's mind into his, losing Daniel slowly as Merlin took over, Adria wanting to kill her only to have Daniel step between them. She didn't know if she could ever forgive Cameron for dragging her away from Daniel.

Vala got off the bed and began pacing her room. She felt so very alone right now. She never minded being alone before, she never liked to depend on anyone else, but now, with Daniel … with Daniel missing. Since Qetesh took over her life, Vala had not experienced such a profound feeling of loss and loneliness**. **Suddenly her room seemed too confining. Vala snatched the keycard from her dresser and left. Stepping into the corridor, she hesitated, calculating the paces…six to her right and there was Daniel's room, she crossed the space without further thought. A quick swipe of the keycard and she was inside. This had become her sanctuary. She could stay in here and pretend he wasn't missing; he was simply in his lab. She wandered the room, looking at the books he left next to his bed. Light reading? Oh yeah _Ancient Mesopotamian Cultures_, the _Builders of the Fifth Dynasty_, and one of his notebooks for notes. She gently touched his glasses that sat on top of a notebook and smiled. When she had asked him why he had so many glasses, he'd given her a sardonic look and reminded her she'd sat on one pair, lost countless pairs in some fiasco off world, and then he admitted that he had a tendency to take them off and forget where he put them.

Vala felt a sob catch in her throat. Walking over to Daniel's closet, she opened the door. Her hand traveled lovingly over the shirts and suits, and she took a deep breath catching a hint of his aroma. With a sigh, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine Daniel was there, telling her to "leave my things alone". She pulled one of his dress shirts off a hanger, removed her top and slipped it on, knowing she was only trying to wrap herself in Daniel's arms.

Moaning softly, Vala walked to the bed and sat. Another long, lonely night with no Daniel to chase away her nightmares. Vala's visits to the psychiatrist had been helping her some. Daniel would sit and hold her hand as she tried to figure out how to suppress these memories again. The doctor would ask her why she thought she was holding on to the particular memories and she felt like screaming that she didn't want to remember any part of her life when Qetesh had control. That's when Daniel would slide closer to her on the couch, put an arm around her, and give her all the moral and physical support she could ask for. Since he had been …gone, she hadn't been back to see the doctor. Vala pulled the blankets and sheet down and crawled into the bed. The bed still smelled of Daniel, she buried her face in the pillow and simply breathed in his scent.

Seven hours later---

Vala was awakened by the klaxons sounding. She jumped off Daniel's bed and flew to the door. She found Cameron in hallway ordering a bunch of SF's around.

"…and if she isn't in the locker room, try the gym, anyone talked to Teal'c..." Cam stopped short as he saw Vala in Daniel's doorway. "Well damn princess, so that's where you have been hidin'! Ok everyone the search is called off." He shooed the other personnel away and turned to face Vala squarely. He took in her tear-stained face, the way she had wrapped one of Daniel's shirts around her, and her undue pallor.

Ushering her back into Daniel's room Cam closed the door. "C'mere, Vala." He wrapped her in a comforting hug. "We'll get him back, we always do. Everyone knows you can't get rid of Jackson, he ALWAYS comes back." Cam listened to Vala sob softly. He wouldn't admit it to her, but he was worried about Daniel Jackson too.

Cam stood in the middle of the room holding Vala until her tears stopped and he realized she had fallen asleep again. He carefully lifted her and carried her to Jackson's bed and placed her in it, he was bothered by how delicate she felt. Obviously, she hadn't gotten much sleep since leaving Daniel behind, she had exhausted herself with worry. He opened the door and hailed a passing Marine and sent him to bring Dr. Lam. As he waited, Cam didn't know what he was going to do with Vala, she seemed to be drifting with Daniel gone; too distracted to handle a tough situation, not eating or sleeping, she was going to get sick. He and the rest of SG1 needed to find a way to help her deal with her despair. He wouldn't let her give up hope, but she needed to focus.

"Col. Mitchell, you needed me?" Carolyn Lam stood in the doorway. Her gaze went to Vala on the bed and Carolyn hurried to her side. "She looks exhausted.

"Yes, ma'am." Cam responded. He thought Dr. Lam was, well, quite a woman but he found himself a bit tongue-tied when alone with her. If others were around, he could ooze the southern charm, but alone… he didn't know what to say.

Cam stood outside Daniel's room waiting for Dr. Lam to finish her exam of Vala. He knew Vala would want to kick his six for involving the doctor; she had little patience for being poked and prodded. He could hear her protests through the door, right before it opened. "Col. Mitchell, you can come in now." Dr. Lam sounded all business.

As Cameron cautiously entered the room he saw two very disgruntled females. Vala sitting on Daniel's bed pouting like a child, and Carolyn standing next to the bed like a stern parent. "Col. Mitchell, Vala has been put on medical leave for the next week. She needs rest and food. I won't allow her to go back in the field until I'm convinced she's one hundred percent fit. It is up to you and the rest of SG1 to see that she follows doctor's orders."

"What do you suggest we do? Can we take her off base? Send her to a health spa?" Some of Cam's charm slid free. He thought the cute little doctor was, well cute and sexy. He always liked brainy girls. Carolyn looked up at Cam and sighed. _Why did the hotshots always intrigue her so? _ "I don't know Col., take her off base if the general will let you, she needs to stop brooding."

Two hours later after consulting with General Landry, Sam, Dr. Lam, Teal'c, and General O'Neill, Cameron had a plan. The remnants of SG1 and O'Neill would be traveling to Minnesota to spend a week at O'Neill's cabin. Dr. Lam promised to visit later in the week to check on Vala, Cam was hoping she could be persuaded to stay a little longer. Now he had to tell Vala.

"Hey Princess, we need to talk." Cameron entered Daniel's office where Vala was pretending to work. In reality they all knew she just liked to sit in there and think about Daniel, well, worry about Daniel actually. "We are all taking a trip."

Vala perked up a bit. "Have you found where Daniel is so we can save him? I'll get my gear…" As she headed for the door Cam grabbed her arm to stop her.

"No, sorry Vala. We haven't any idea where Jackson is…yet. We're goin' to Minnesota. To General O'Neill's cabin for a little R and R. Doctor's orders." He raised his finger at Vala to stop her protest. "No choice, Princess, you have to go."

Vala huffed and began pushing papers on Daniel's desk around. "I only want to go through the gate to find my Daniel. I don't want to go to Minne-whatever and waste time." She pushed a few more things around on the desk with one sulky finger. "it's not fair!"

"Go pack Princess, you can wear the boots I bought you, we leave in two hours." Cam gently pushed Vala out of Daniel's office and firmly closed the door. He watched as she petulantly walked towards her quarters.

All packed for her R and R…whatever that means, Vala decided to visit Daniel's room one last time. Swiping the keycard, she quietly entered. It wasn't fair they were taking her away from the comfort of her Daniel's things. She opened the closet and spied a sweatshirt hanging and decided she might need that. Suddenly she realized she could take a few of Daniel's things to help her. She gathered the sweatshirt, some sleep pants, and a t-shirt to take with her. Combined with the socks she already had, she could sleep surrounded by Daniel. Sitting on the bed she opened the side table and discovered his secret stash of mementos—her scarf, the movie ticket, the flower from her hair and at the very bottom, a folded black t-shirt. Holding it up, Vala wondered what was special about it, and then she noticed the hole in the left sleeve. This must have been the t-shirt he wore on the Prometheus! Smiling to herself, she carefully repacked the drawer. Her Daniel would be all right and once she got back from Minne-whatever she would find him.


End file.
